Dangerous Trips to Wonderland
by YourXFirefly
Summary: Alice can't stand her life at home, a clueless mother, a dead father, a jealous older sister, and an annoying younger brother. So now everytime things get ruff she finds her way back to Wonderland, but traveling back and forth may take it's toll on Alice.
1. Being late and Stupid Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland if I did then I would be very rich . . . which I am not. I only own Johnny and her younger brother so there!

Authers note: Thanks Bob you know who you are blah blah blah.

* * *

**Dangerous trips to Wonderland**

It was 7 pm on a Friday night. I was babysitting and there was nothing on T.V. My mother was out and I had nothing to do. The phone rang. I answered,

" Devonshire morgue how can I help you?"

" Alice! Why do you insist upon answering so rudely?"

"Because mother I have nothing better to do on a Friday night than to watch my twit of a younger brother!"

" ALICE!" My mother said darkly. "Have you taken your medicine? If not then take it now!"

"Fine mother." I rolled my eyes and thought '_well maybe a trip to wonderland will do me some good_'

"Well all right then. Is your brother asleep?"

"Yes mother."

"Good I'll be home late tonight so I don't want catch you up when I arrive home."

"Ok mother." And with that I hung up. I went into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinets. I took out about six or seven pill bottles. I opened each one and took out at least two from each bottle. I got a glass of water form the sink and put half the pills in my mouth took a sip of and swallowed.

I was a little dizzy at first like I always am, but caught myself on the counter with my free hand. I put the rest of the pills in my mouth. Took a sip of and swallowed. My vision became blurry; I staggered out of the bathroom and turned to my bedroom door. I opened it and saw the doorknob. He looked at me sternly.

"You're late!" I ignored the doorknob as I walked through the door into the forest.

"Now if memory serves; I shouldn't go . . ." I turned and started walking down one of the many paths in Wonderland. When I heard strange singing; I knew I was headed in the right direction. I came upon a small cottage surrounded by what appeared to be steam. Walking to the pathway; I opened the gate and saw the Mad Hatter and the March Hare having a un-birthday party.

"Oh my, Alice." The Mad Hatter said slurping on his tea. "You're horribly late! It's rude to come to a un-birthday party late you know!"

"Very, very rude indeed!" Said the drunken mouse in the sugar bowl. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of tea the March Hare gave me. I pulled a pocket watch out of my Dickies.

"Well my watch says that I'm on perfect time! And it's no where near two days slow!" They both shrugged and drank their tea. After a few minuets the March Hare looked around!

"Clean cup! Clean cup! MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN!" Being used to this I stood up and raced down the table a few seats. The chains hanging off my pants jingled as I went. The un-birthday party flew by, and eventually I became sick of tea. So I stood up and bowed; flipping my hair in front of my face to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, and left.

I made my way down the path I until I reached the Cheshire cat's tree. I climbed it and sat sleepily in one of its many branches. Closing my eyes I fell asleep in mere moments.

I awoke what seemed like hours later on my bedroom floor. Still wearing my Sex Pistols tank top and my black Dickies. I looked down at my badly worn high tops and smiled.

"Oh I'd forgotten I wore capries and socks today." I stood up shakily and walked over to my brother's bedroom. He was nine and had long hair almost longer than mine. We both had green eyes and jet-black hair. It was the only way you could tell we were related. I had my father's facial structure, but my mother's thin figure. My older sister had always been jealous of me, and I didn't care. She had always said,

'_Oh Alice why do you go and waste your beauty looking like some "Goth" or "punk"?_' my usual answer was spit at her feet. She looked exactly like our mother; she hated it. Whenever I had warning that she was coming over I'd lock myself in my bedroom.

Seeing the sliver of light fall on my brother's face; I took a small wad of paper out of my pocket and threw it at him. He slept with his eyes open and it landed almost directly above his eyelid. Perfect shot! I closed the door and went back to my room. I closed my own door tightly. Shoving towels and random clothes at the cracks of the door; to make the smell duller to the rest of the house; I took out a pack of cigarettes. Finishing the half I had saved earlier in the day before bed.

The next morning I woke to my mother's shrill voice yelling in my ear.

" Alice! Alice! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT ALICE!" I groggily opened one eye and looked at her.

"What!" I said half my face still buried in my pillow.

"Get up and get dressed. Abigail, will be here in one hour." I sneered at her name.

"Mother, tell her I'm sick. I don't want to be around her! She's an evil little-"

" ALICE!" My mother gave me the 'don't you try my patience look'. "I expect you to be showered and ready in one hour." My mother walked out and closed the door behind her. I threw what ever was in arms length at the door, which happened to be a rather old and worn boot. I got up and stretched; I could hear my brother screaming at the T.V. in the next room over. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my digital clock off of my nightstand in the corner of my room. Next to my broken television/V.C.R. 8:12 AM. The numbers laughed at me; I threw the clock against the wall. WHO WAS AWAKE AT THIS TIME OF DAY! I shook my head and walked into the bathroom and showed. Twenty minutes later I walked back into my room; slamming my door signaling to Tim that I was out. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and attacked the chains in the back. I took out, what I hoped was a clean; a long sleeved Led Zeppelin shirt, and threw it on over my head.

I headed over for my radio when there was a small thump against my door. I opened it and in walked my cat Dinah. To tell the truth I liked Dinah better than I liked my own family. She came in and lazily flopped down on my bed. I smirked at how fat she had gotten over the years, but it didn't matter to me. I sat down next to Dinah and stroked her head gently we stayed like that for almost half an hour. Our peace was disrupted by a loud serious of pounds on my door.

"Oh goodie Dinah," I said quietly looking down at my cat. "_It's_ here." My door burst open and there stood my favorite person in the world. Abigail.

"Oh ALICE! How wonderful it is to see you." She walked over to my bed and, I honestly think she's trying to strangle me every time she hugs me. She clung onto me until, thank god, Dinah bit Abigail hard on the arm. "OW! That excuse for a cat bit me!"

"Oh she did?" I stroked Dinah's head. "That's a good girl Dinah! We eat mousses and hunt nasty rats!" I looked up at my sister viciously. She game me her patented 'how rude!' look. I just smiled as she stalked out. My mother came in minuets later telling me off for encouraging Dinah to bite people. I simply rolled my eyes as she left. I kissed Dinah on the top of the head and took a few pill bottles out from underneath my bed.

"One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small, and the ones that Mother gives you don't do anything at all . . . " My favorite song was playing. It was appropriative for the time being. After all the song was White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. The lead singer had been a good friend of my mother's before they became famous. The song was about me and my 'imagination' and wonderland.

I shoved the pills down my throat. The room around me drained of color and became black and white. Moments later the Technicolor path to the Queen's castle was at my feet. I started down it stopping to smell the roses every now and then. I heard the bugle of the White Rabbit. He came rushing down the path.

"Oh me, oh my, oh dear, oh dear!" He looked down at his large stopwatch, and ran straight into my legs. " ALICE!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, note I will not put disclaimers on my other chapters cause well it's here. Please review. I LOVE YOU! 


	2. Boys and a Jabberwocky

A/N: So I put chapters together and edited them to make them better and longer yay!

* * *

**Boys and A Jabberwocky**

"Why does everyone insist upon shouting my name today?"

" Alice you must hurry! It's the Queen!"

"What's wrong with the Queen?" I said looking down wordily at the White Rabbit. "Did she try beheading herself again?"

"No, no, she's been listening to herself ever since that fiasco! She was playing croquet with the White Knight, and oh, well, I can't say it! You need to see it!" The White Rabbit grabbed my hand and dragged me through the maze. We came to an opening in the hedges. The Rabbit pointed for me to go in.

"Aren't you coming?" I said tapping my foot.

"Oh no, no, no, no, I can't! _It_'llget me too!" I rolled my eyes and walked in. After three steps I froze. I'd heard about it through out Wonderland. I never thought that it was real. Just a story the Cheshire cat told to scare some of the more gullible inhabitants of Wonderland. The Jabberwocky! It had coiled itself around the Queen's feet. He was asleep. I crept over and waved a hand in front of the Queen's face. It was clear that the Jabberwocky had bitten her. She was frozen in time.

I began to walk back to the Whit Rabbit to tell him what was going on. That's when the hedges around me started to sway and melt together. I fell to my knees; one hand holding my head and the other supporting myself from falling.

"No, I can't go back yet I can't . . ." Not being strong enough to hold me weight I collapsed. My body returned to the real world. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mother and sister hovering over me.

"Oh my, Alice is you alright?" My mother said. She must have thought I had gone completely carrot top.

"Yes mother. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Alice, because one moment we looked over here and saw nothing. Then heard a thud and then we looked back and saw you!" My sister said breathlessly. I was tempted to ask her why she was worried, but then thought better of it.

"No, really, I just got a little dizzy and fell over that's all." I said standing up. My knees buckled a little. I put my hand on my sister's shoulder for support. I quickly drew it away remembering that it was _her_. I looked at my mother,

"Yes I've taken my medicine, and no I haven't been drinking." She looked at me mouth half agape.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because mother, that's what you always say." I said, looking at her quite defiantly. She merely nodded and went back to afternoon tea with Abigail. I looked over at the stove and read the clock. 2:43 PM.

_'I was gone for that long? Hmmm . . . my trips to Wonderland seem shorter there but longer here. Something's going on and I think I should find out soon before the Jabberwocky freezes everything in Wonderland.' _

" Alice, would you like to join us for tea?" Abigail said sweetly. I could tell that this was the last thing she wanted me to do. I shook my head.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back when I feel like it." My mother stood up in protest, but I just walked past her and out the door.

I made my way to the local connivance store. I knew the clerk; he had been fond of my family ever since my Father died. He smiled and waved slightly. I nodded to show acknowledgement. I went to the back and took out a bottle of mead; then went to the front to pay. I went for my money, but the clerk just waved his hand.

"Your mother was in here the other day. She says that you have been having a hard time with your medicine lately; so this one is on me." He smiled and rang it up. I nodded and walked out bottle in hand. I turned the street corner and saw boys from school. _'What fun!'_ I thought, _'an encounter from the narcotic Nancy tribe . . . oh wait I'm British! WHY DO I KEEP THINKING I'M ITALIAN?'_

Jonathan came over to me and put his arm around my waist. I sighed in relief realizing it was only Johnny and his friends. I could bear them. Johnny was at least 6 feet tall and maybe 150 lbs. He was taller than I was. His hair was short and spiky on top a little longer on the back. All died blue black to match mine. He kissed my cheek and took a swing from the bottle in my hand.

"So Alice how's Wonderland?" Johnny was the only person, other than my family, who knew about Wonderland. Unlike my family Johnny believed me. Once he traveled with me; which was very odd. The Mad Hatter and the March Hair thought that he was my boyfriend when I brought him to our un-birthday party.

"Not so good Johnny." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked over to his friends.

"Here let's talk about it in a more private area." He made a motion to his friends; signaling that he and I needed to talk alone. Either that or not to do anything stupid without him; I smiled this was the Johnny I knew and loved . . . in a non-romantic situation of course. We walked into a near by alley and I leaned up against the wall. He put one hand above my head and looked me dead in the eye.

"It's the Jabberwocky

"The who-err-wonky?"

"No, the Jabberwocky! I thought that he . . . no excuse me _it_ was just a story that the Cheshire cat told to scare people, but I guess it's real."

"Well how do you know that's what's going down in Wonderland?"

"It froze the Queen of Hearts right in the middle of a croquet game."

"Hmmm." Johnny had his thinking face on it's so cute when he tries to think . . . I mean umm . . . stupid and manly . . . just get back to the story. "Well I guess it's time you take me back to Wonderland."

"WHAT?" I sputtered a little. Trying to swallow down the swing of mead I had attempted to drink; before Johnny did his whole "thinking" routine.

"Johnny, NO! It's bad enough that I took you to Wonderland once. We don't know what will happen if the both of us go. Remember, we almost had to share your body because something went wrong when the both of us came back at the same time."

" Alice you can't fight the Jabber-thingy-"

"JABBERWOCKY!"

"Ok, whatever but you can't fight it alone and if you try and it bites you what do you think'll happen? You'll just come back fine and dandy? I'm sorry but that's the incorrect answer please try again." I sighed and looked at him.

"You know there's a chance that once we're both in Wonderland. Neither of our judgment will be all that great. Well for this world anyways . . . oh . . . you know what I mean!" He smiled and nodded. He loved to see me flustered.

"Fine just let me say goodbye to the guys. If I leave without telling them they think I've been abducted by aliens."

"So, I take it they've gotten stupider since last time I saw them." He nodded and walked back over to his friends. Amongst the whispers I heard a few catcalls and whistles. Being used to it I rolled my eyes. _'Boys are icky throw rocks at them! They really have gotten dumber if they think that Johnny and I are . . . WELL THEY'VE GOTTEN DUMBER!'_ Johnny walked back over and I looked at him.

"So are your friends being total idiots?"

"As usual."

"Well, come on. We had better get back to my house before the Jabberwocky gets everyone in Wonderland."

"Lead the way. Go ask Alice when she is just small, when the men on the chess board get up and tell you where to go . . ." He continued singing and I just rolled my eyes. We walked back to my house in silence arms linked my head resting on Johnny's shoulder. We reached the door and heard loud screaming and furniture crashing. I opened the door, and saw my mother and sister standing on chairs. They were screaming and throwing things down at a black streak on the floor. The streak was moving fast after a little gray thing that I couldn't quite make out. Until it ran into my legs; a little gray rat was sitting on the tops of my boots. He looked horrified as Dinah crouched down preparing to pounce on the poor little thing. Dinah took a few steps and slowly crept forward. She was almost going to pounce when I picked the poor little rat up off of my feet and looked at it.

"I won't let Dinah eat you. Only on the grounds that you've scared the shit out of my mother and sister." I smiled at it and set it down outside of the door. I smiled cruelly at my mother and sister. "Mom, Johnny and I are going to my room." I looked at my sister, "If you bother us I will kill you." I smiled coldly and took Johnny up to my room. We walked in and I closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down lazily on my bed.


	3. The Story of A Jabberwocky

A/N: So I added a lot to this chapter because I realized that ha! i didn't add anything about what a Jabberwocky was or why it had come back out of Tulgey wood so here it is!!!!! plus I had to change my discription of it because well ha! i'm a dumb ass!

* * *

**The Story of the Jabberwocky**

"Nice family you've got their Alice. Does your mom still think that we're going out?" He stood up and walked over to me. He pushed me up against the wall. One hand on my hip the other above my head. He moved his head down to kiss me. I put a finger on his lips and opened my mouth put a few pills in. He clung onto to me as we traveled off to Wonderland. We found ourselves in the Cheshire cat's forest. Johnny looked around.

"I must find the Cheshire Cat. I need to know where the Jabberwocky came from."

"Well where would he be?" Johnny looked around for a moment hoping that the Cheshire cat would appear. I smiled at him.

"You don't know how to get him to come out. 'Twas brillig and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe . . ." I waited and sure enough the rest of the song came.

"All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe!" The Cheshire cat sang the rest of the chorus grinning madly the entire time.

"Why hello there my dear cat; I need you to tell me a story!

"The story of the Jabberwocky."

"The Jabberwocky might as well be the oldest thing in Wonderland. There's an old poem about him though.

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwocky, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought --  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy  
Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

The Cheshire cat looked at Alice when he was done.

"So . . . he lived in Tulgey Wood. Someone must have woken him up then. Why would someone want to wake up a Jabberwocky? They're horrible. They look like a dragon with a fishes head!"

"Tell us where did he go?" Johnny scratched his head trying to make sense of what was going on.

"In that direction!" He flicked his tail in the direction of the White Rabbit's house. I nodded and the Cheshire cat disappeared still singing,

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe!"

I smiled to myself and then remembered the situation. We came to the picket fence of the Rabbit's house. Everything was silent and still. Nothing seemed wrong with the exception of the fence gate had been torn off its hinges.

I gulped, ever since my first visit to Wonderland I had always been quite fond of the White Rabbit. Even if he did mistake me for Mary-Anne every once in a while; we walked in. I felt Johnny's breath on the back of my neck. I span around and looked at him.

"Hey would ya mind taking a step back?"

" Alice . . ."

"It's called personal space, you know?"

"Umm . . . Alice!"

"WHAT!"

"Look!" I turned around and saw the Jabberwocky standing in front of me. It stared down at us menacingly.

"Back away slowly. It can't really hurt us, but it's better not to get bitten." I said out of the corner of my mouth. Johnny and I started to back away slowly. When we reached the gate, Johnny turned on the path so were headed for the meadow. When we were twenty feet away, and the Jabberwocky was still staring at us. I turned and ran!

Johnny followed suit and we could hear it following close after us. Its wings flapping violently, pushing its large awkward body towards us. Once we reached the entrance to the Lotus Garden, I pulled a piece of mushroom out of my pocket. I tore it into two and handed a piece to Johnny. He just looked at me like I was insane. In order to live I ate my piece and shrank. Johnny looked horrified. I had disappeared! Then remembering what the mushrooms did ate his piece.

"Took you long enough." I hissed. He just smiled stupidly, as always.

"Sorry." I put a finger to my lips as a signal. To stay quiet until we were sure that it didn't know where we went. Hiding beneath a flower we waited until the Jabberwocky flew away. We stepped out from underneath the flower and heard a soft sound. Almost like someone was singing.

"Hey, Alice, where's that singing coming from? And the smoke letters in the sky?"

"Oh, that's probably just the caterpillar."

"Oh, well don't seem so causal about it."

"Well, you must remember that this is causal for me . . . except for the whole Jabberwocky chasing me thing."

"Well, you must remember that this isn't normal for me!"

"And you must keep your temper!"

"Oh, hello Mr. Caterpillar!" I said and politely nodded my head. "He's all about manners and etiquette. So be careful about what you say." I whispered to Johnny. He nodded and bowed his head in respect to the Caterpillar.

"So what's seems to be the trouble?" He said lazily taking in a puff from his hookah pipe.

"Well it's precisely this; the Jabberwocky is loose on Wonderland. I don't know how to stop him. Usually I would have asked the Queen of Hearts, but he's bitten her."

"I see, and who is this young man? I have never seen him here before?"

"My name is Johnny, sir."

"Ah, see Alice if you had just given me a name in the beginning. We wouldn't have gotten off to such a rocky start." I squinted and pursed my lips.

"Teachers pet!" I said quietly at Johnny. He pushed up invisible glasses with his middle finger obviously flipping me off. I just gave him my backwards smile and looked back up at the Caterpillar.

"So do you know any way to stop the Jabberwocky?"

"Well, I believe there is one way. If you-" He stopped with a look of sheer horror on his face. A moment later he was frozen. His coloring turned to hues of gray and not a thing about him was moving. My eyes widened as I saw the Jabberwocky fly out from behind the Caterpillar. They came to the same height. Only because Mr. Caterpillar was sitting on his usual mushroom. I ripped a piece of mushroom off and ate it. I picked up Johnny and put him in my pocket. He slid down and found the mushrooms that make you larger. He took one, jumped out of my pocket, ate it and began running.

"How?" Johnny panted. Breath wasn't coming very easily to him. He fell to his knees. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny!" My vision became blurry and I realized that we were going back.

" Alice . . ." He was struggling to speak. "What . . . what's going on?"

"We're going back." And with that my eyes went dark.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

A/N: So I really just realized how fucked up my chapters were. I added them together and shit on my computer but I didn't on the site oops!

* * *

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

My eyes opened to a dark room; my room to be exact. I sat up and rubbed my head. There was a little mumbling and I looked over there was Johnny, fast asleep. He was in a cold sweat. His black hair had fallen into his face. I smiled and tucked it behind his ear, the portion of hair was long enough to tuck behind his ear that is. I wiped the sweat away from his forehead. I looked at him for a moment; my childhood friend, just about the only person who tolerated me, or even tried to care about me. I put my hand lightly on his and he shot bolt right up. He looked around.

"Where am I? And why do I have the strangest sensation to the sing the vowels to a sitar?"

"Johnny! Hey, we're back inside my room."

"We are?"

"Yea, I suggest you stay here for the night. After all it's," I looked over at my clock on the floor. "3:39 AM." He smiled and hugged me.

"That Jabberwocky moves fast."

"Yea. The way I figure it he steals time from everything he bites. So the more time he steals the faster he moves."

"Ok, well why would he want to move that fast?"

"That is a question for the Cheshire Cat."

"So . . . we're going back tomorrow."

"Correction I'm going back tomorrow. You saw the way the Jabberwocky moved. We don't know what will happen if it bites one of us. I can't afford it biting you." Johnny didn't say anything he just looked down at his feet. Thinking it would be right and freak him out a little. I lightly pressed my lips against his cheek. He looked up a little shocked and well . . . I couldn't really tell what the other emotion was. He looked at me deep like he was studying every inch of my face.

"Wha-" He kissed me. Now I don't mean you know a friends kiss, or kissing your mother to sleep, or even kissing your cat! He was kissing me, full on, all Gone with the Wind, lips locked and other things that I will not mention for Johnny's sake! When we broke away I looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you'd let me." He kissed me again and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I moved my head back a little and looked at him. It was hard finding my voice to protest.

"Johnny . . . we can't . . . my mother." He kissed me again hoping to stifle my attempts to quit while we were ahead. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_'What are you doing? This is Johnny! Your best friend, REMEMBER?'_ Have you ever had those times when you just want to tell that little voice in your head to bugger off? Well this was one of those times. I moved myself so I was straddling his lap. His hands slid from my hips to my back pockets. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

He broke away and focused his lips on my neck. I lightly pushed on the back of his head; a signal not to stop. He moved us against the wall and kept kissing me. I pulled him away by the hair and stared at him. We sat there for a few moments. It didn't take long until we were back on each other once more.

_' Alice news flash if you can't feel that then well you've got some issues!'_ I kept kissing him still ignoring the little voice.

_'How bloody blunt do I have to be! He's RANDY for God's sake!'_ I stopped and looked at him. He looked back at me lustfully and pulled me back into his lap and kissed my neck once more.

My eyes where closed. All I could see was Johnny and my childhood flashing before my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I knew by the look he gave me that he had seen it too. A tear slid down my cheek and Johnny kissed it away.

"Don't cry Alice." I then turned my back to Johnny. I was facing the wall. I didn't want him to see my cry. I didn't even know why I was crying. All I knew was that it was coming out, and if felt good. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I turned to face him. He kissed the top of my head; I buried my head into his neck and cried softly. After a while I fell asleep in his arms. Still chest to chest he wrapped his arms around my waist. Johnny stayed up a little longer; thinking things through before falling asleep.

I awoke the next morning. The scent of Johnny was filling every breath I took. I knew he was still asleep by the way he was just laying there like a limp noodle. I got up a silently as I could as to not wake Johnny. I picked up my clock, 11:43 AM. I dropped it, AGAIN! Who is up that early? Time no longer mattered to me, as long as I was able to live my life here and in Wonderland. I was happy. Figuring that Johnny wouldn't be awake for another hour or so I went into the bathroom and showered.

I walked out of the bathroom; hair damp and a towel draped around my body. I walked into my room eyes closed deep in thought. I went over to my dresser and pulled out what I thought were clean clothes. I dropped my towel and began getting dressed.

"Damn Alice!" I span around clutching my shirt to my chest.

"JOHNNY! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"I was . . . until I woke up about ten minuets ago. Oh and by the way nice ass." He said smirking at me. I squinted and pursed my lips. Then finally letting it go I turned back around and finished getting dressed. I sat down on the bed next to Johnny. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Listen about last night-"

"No worries Alice. I swear no one'll ever find out about you crying. I promise." I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder. Being the person that I am and loving to ruin the moment. I blew a raspberry on Johnny's neck. He fell over with laughter and I sat there smiling very proud of myself.

"So . . . umm . . . are we like . . . dating now?" I looked at him timidly. Neither of us were good with rejection.

"I guess so." I nodded. Johnny had always been there when my heart had been broken. So now I wasn't all that sure how this was going to work out. Johnny obviously knew what I was thinking and hugged me.

"I promise as long as I live Alice; I will never break your heart." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and leaned back into the hug. It was warm and I felt safe. I liked that feeling. My smile faded as I remembered all the other times I'd heard that sentence.

"I've heard that so many times, and all it is now is broken promises."

"No more broken promises Alice. I promise." I nodded. He lifted my chin and lightly kissed me. He held me in his arms, for what seemed like the longest time. Other boyfriends had held me like this before, but this was different. Johnny was different; he was so sweet and now that I think about it I really love him. I know that everyone says that they "love" their boyfriends, but I was really in love. I could only pray that he loved me back.

"So," I said looking back up at him, "breakfast?" He smiled and nodded. We walked out of my room and into the kitchen. There was my mother with an absolute look of horror on her face. Johnny's arm was snaked around my waist and his hand was causally placed in my front pocket.

"ALICE MARIA WILMINGSTON! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" My mother's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What does it look like?" I said coolly looking at my mother like nothing was wrong.

"Johnathan did you go home last night?"

"Nope stayed here last night moms." My mother hated that beyond all reason. Johnny left my side and went over to the food cabinets and looked at me. "Got any biscuits?"

"Yea they're chocolate chip!"

"Oooh!" I smiled and got myself a cup of coffee. As Johnny helped himself to the food in the cabinets; I smirked at my mother. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought that her head was going to spin around in circles and pour out steam from every orifice.

"Ok Johnny, we need to take care of that _thing_ right about now."

"Oh right the _thing_."

"Now see here Alice." I ignored her and brought Johnny back to my room. I closed and locked the door. Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist and I put random pills in my mouth. He kissed the side of my neck and I smiled as we slowly drifted off to Wonderland.


	5. Closed Eyes

A/N: Not much to say my other Author's notes are all fun and I had to fix this one cause it lied.

* * *

**Closed Eyes**

We found ourselves outside of the Tea Party Garden, but something seemed out of place. It was silent. Not a sound to be heard. The air was still and there was no steam billowing from the back yard. Where all the numerous teapots should have been steaming and hissing for the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Johnny and I cautiously walked through the gate and into the Garden. I closed my eyes tightly; I wasn't seeing it! It wasn't real!

When I re-opened my eyes I saw Johnny walking over to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare; both frozen and gray. I shook my head in sorrow, and sat down in an open chair. I picked up a cup and a teapot and tried to pour myself a drink. I tipped the pot but nothing came out. I looked up at Johnny.

"Even the tea's frozen." Johnny nodded solemnly. Hoping for the best I picked up what I thought was the yellow sugar bowl and opened it. There was the drunken Door Mouse frozen in mid nap. I closed the sugar bowl and set it down. Johnny put a hand on my arm.

"Come on; let's go see if anyone else hasn't been bitten by the Jabberwocky." I stood and walked with him. We past through the Cheshire cat's forest and he was nowhere to be found. I saw his tree and ran towards it. When I got to the base; I climbed as quickly as I could.

"Cheshire Cat! Cheshire Cat please! It's Alice! Are you even here?" I sighed. A tear ran down my face. Every time I had come to Wonderland I knew the Cheshire cat would be there. He was like my circus net; he had always helped me in his own little way. I climbed down the tree and circled it. In a bush by the back of the tree I saw the Cheshire Cat. He was frozen with a smile on his face. Had he been singing before he was frozen.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe." I sang to myself quietly in honor of all the friends I had lost to the Jabberwocky. We kept walking and found Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb frozen with their tongues sticking out. The White Knight was in the middle of a chess game and all the other pieces were either frozen in mid move or on guard. Dodo was blowing his nose on top of a large sand pile while conducting a caucus race; the entire race frozen too.

"Geez Alice; I think that's just about everybody in Wonderland."

"I suppose so."

"Are you ok?" I nodded while staring into nothing. How could this have happened? We kept on walking until we came to the Lotus Garden. I became very tired and sat down in the grass.

"There's no way to stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way to stop the Jabberwocky."

"Of course there is!"

"No.

"What do you mean 'no'? I have never heard that word emerge your lips, and I will not tolerate it." I smiled. He lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "We'll stop it." I smiled and kissed him. We stayed in the meadow for quite some time until we heard rustling in the near by brush. I stood up.

"Shhhhhhh . . . come on. Hope it hasn't seen us." Johnny nodded. We walked as quickly and quietly out of the meadow as we could. When we reached the path I broke out into a run. After a few minuets I stopped dead in my track. Pain traveled all through my body and traveled back to my shoulder. I felt the warmth trickle down my back and onto the ground. I tried to scream but my voice was gone. I looked up and saw the Jabberwocky digging its fangs into me.

"Johnny." Was the only word that escaped my lips; a whisper only loud enough for me to hear. Johnny had kept running until he realized that I wasn't there. He began to retrace his footsteps and found the sight that he had feared most. He ran at the Jabberwocky and in attempt to beat it off of me. When he was within five feet of us it disappeared. I fell to the ground bleeding. Johnny took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

" Alice I'm so sorry! Alice! Alice look at me! LOOK AT ME! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!" He lightly smacked my cheek. "PLEASE ALICE!" My eyes opened slightly. There were tears running down Johnny's face. I lifted my right hand and wiped away the tears on his cheek. He held my hand there. "Please don't leave me Alice. I can't even imagine what I would do if you died. Alice please say something. PLEASE ALICE!"

"Ow. Does 'ow' qualify as something?" My voice was faint and everything was blurry. I felt weak and my body was limp. I could barely feel anything except for Johnny. He was so warm; I never wanted him to stop holding me. "It's cold."

"Shhh. It's going to be ok. We're going back. Everything's getting a little fuzzy for me so-" I shook my head.

"I can't go back I can't. I'm sorry, I love you." I closed my eyes and never opened them again.

Johnny sat there sobbing.

" ALICE! ALICE!" He clung to her body; her blood staining his shirt. " ALICE PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!" His sight became blurry and everything started to spin. He took Alice tighter in his arms and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Alice." Johnny came back to the real world. Everything was strange and he was covered in blood. He couldn't remember whose blood it was until her body came back.

Alice lay on her floor bleeding, dead. Johnny was shaking head to foot. He knelt down and kissed Alice's forehead. Johnny pulled out the pistol he kept in his pocket. He didn't want to be alone. He and Alice had been together ever since they were small children. Now she had left him. They were both 16 and neither one of them could be without the other. Johnny's mind was made. Moments later he lay on the floor next to Alice. The last thought that ran through his mind was _'see you in Wonderland'_.

After that day Alice's mother was home more often. Her sister was in deep depression. Her younger brother hated his mother because he had begun to believe Alice, and knew she never needed the pills. He knew she had died in Wonderland; the pills were the way she got back there after the first time. The police concluded that Alice had overdosed on medication, and that Johnny had committed suicide when he found her body.

And it was never stated that Alice was crazy, but after that day no one every saw or heard of Wonderland ever again.


	6. Alternate Ending

A/N: So I wrote this in my study hall cuase I couldn't fall back asleep. I kinda like it better than the original. Song fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Autumn's Monologue by From Autumn to Ashes

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

We killed the Jabberwocky. Restored Wonderland, but I haven't had the strength to go back. Not since he left me. He promised me, he _promised_. He lied to me. Now all I want is to die. The blade slowly touches my skin. Red sparks fly out from beneath it. They're the only thing that greets me these days.

_Oh why can't I be what you need? _

_A new improved version of me _

_But I'm nothing so good_

Closing my eyes, as I drink deeply from the bottle; shattering on the floor as my hand releases it. Feet stumbling over nothing as I trip to my bed. I can't live like this anymore. The bottle eases the pain but only for a while.

_No I'm nothing _

_Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs _

_Of violence, of love, and of sorrow _

This limp body slowly crashes down onto the mattress. His scent comes back to me and the tears roll down. The sobs die down as my world begins to spin, and I drift into the darkness of sleep.

_I beg for just one more tomorrow _

_Where you hold me down fold me in _

_Deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins _

The phone rings, but I refuse to answer; even if it is his soothing voice. Tim enters my room phone in hand. My glazed, lifeless eyes meet his in a cold stare.

" Alice, ha-have you been . . . drinking?"

"Why are you here?"

"Phone for you." I take the phone; my hand still weak from the blades painful kisses.

"Hello."

"Hello, Alice are you there?"

"What do you want now?" My voice was drained of everything; just an echo of this empty shell.

" Alice, please don't been too broken up about this. I still us want to be friends."

"Fine, we can still be-"

"Oh hey, Alice I have to go. Bye!" The dial tone greeted me and the sobs began once more. How could he do this to me? How could he hurt me? We'd been so close even when we weren't together.

_I break in two over you _

_I break in two and each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life _

_But you don't see me _

_You don't _

My head is cradled by pillows when it should be his arms. Heavy lids fall over dead eyes, and sleep consumes me. Swallowing me whole; then chocking on me.

_Here I'm in between darkness and light _

_Bleached and blinded by these nights _

_Where I'm tossing and tortured till dawn _

_By you, visions of you then you're gone _

Walking through these empty halls, and I see him with another. Her arms thrown around his neck fawning and swooning over him. I can't take this! I can't be here. Running home to the safety of the blade's brutal kisses.

_The shock lifts the red from my face _

_When I hear someone's taken my place _

_How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel? _

_When all, all that I did was for you _

Another swing of the alcohol warms my body. A shudder from the burn as it runs down my throat; merely a reflex now. I stumble back to my sanctuary tripping over yet another memory of him. The scent of his cologne fills each breath and coaxes out silent tears.

_I break in two over you _

_I break in two and each piece of me dies _

_And only you can give the breath of life _

_But you don't see me _

_You don't _

Laying myself down and I dropped the pills into my hand.

"Last trip to Wonderland . . . never thought it would be alone."

Alice put the pills in her mouth. She waited until she began to feel herself drift to Wonderland. Where she planned to stay and where she planned to die.

_I break in two over you _

_I break in two over you, over you _

_I would break in two for you _

Hours passed and Alice's body came back to the real world. There were knocks at the door. Johnny came bursting in.

"Listen Alice, I know that you're mad at me, but . . . I'm sorry. Alice, I've made a hor-" He stopped his pacing and walked over to her body. " Alice?" Johnny put a hand on her shoulder. The body rolled onto its back. He stepped back and bowed her head. "I still love you."

_Now you see me _

_Now you don't _

_Now you need me _

_Now you don't _

* * *

A/N: So yea I really like this one better we should all leave me awesome reviews! 


	7. Alternate Ending Prt 2

A/N: So I was listening to my From Autumn to Ashes CD and I thought that I'd write a second chapter for the second ending. Why you may as? Because there's a "second part" to Autumn's Monologue, The Fiction We Live. Sooooo this is in Johnny's point of view. It starts at the same part but everything is in his point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fiction We Live, or Autumn's Monologue. They are property of From Autumn To Ashes.

**

* * *

****Alternate Ending pt. 2**

_You might be just what I need  
No I would not change a thing  
Been dreaming of this so long  
But we only exist in this song _

We killed the Jabberwocky. Restored wonderland, but I haven't had the strength to see her. Not since I left her. I made a promise to her and I lied. What I did was shit. She hates me and I know she does. I'm not worth the trouble though. I wish there was a way that I could tell her. Tell her that she'll always be _my _Alice.

_The thing is, I'm not worth the sorrow  
And if you come and meet me tomorrow  
I will hold you down, fold you in  
Deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live  
_

I try and call her. I don't have the balls to say all that much. There's really nothing to say after that betrayal. I call anyways. I have to hear her voice. I have to hear my Alice. Her brother answers the phone.

"Hey Tim . . . is Alice there?"

"Yea she's in her room." There's a long pause. The silence is almost enough to make me hang up the phone right then and there.

"Hello."

"Hello, Alice are you there?"

"What do you want now?" She sounds like shit. Her voice is nothing like it was. How could I do this? This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Alice. My Alice.

"Alice, please don't been too broken up about this. I still us want to be friends." I must sound like such a prick.

"Fine, we can still be-"

"Oh hey, Alice I have to go. Bye!" I hang up quickly. I guess I _don't _have the balls to talk to her. I feel even worse and slump down on my bed. I look over and see one of her old baby tee's. God she must have left that her weeks ago. I pick up the small shirt and hold it tightly. I miss her so much. This is all my fault. I want her back but there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry Alice, I'm so sorry.

School doesn't make anything better. After classes Marylyn is hanging on my arm. I wish she wouldn't. If I say anything I'll end up yelling. It's not her fault. She goes farther and warps her arms around my neck. Trying to get as close to me as possible. The only person that should ever be this close is Alice. I look up only to see those blue eyes. The swish of black hair and she's gone.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I finally snap. I look down the hall in hopes that Alice would come back. I know she wouldn't. She's too proud to let anyone see her cry. My fist slams into the locker next to me. The sickly crunch doesn't affect me. There's blood running down my arm. It's sticky warmth reminds me of her hands. My eyes close of their own accord. I can't take this anymore.

_I break in two over you  
I break in two  
And if a piece of you dies  
Autumn, I will bring you back to life  
_

Her mom is never home at night. I have to see her. I have to tell her I'm sorry. I have to do something. Tim let's me in. He always does.

"She's in her room. I don't know what she's doing though. She just locks herself in there lately. Johnny do you know what's wrong with Alice?" I shake my head. My feet give me mouth no time to answer. They lead me towards her door. I knock once or twice before opening the door. Pushing it open the words start falling out.

"Listen Alice, I know that you're mad at me, but . . . I'm sorry. Alice, I've made a hor-" I stopped his pacing and walked over to her body. "Alice?" I put a hand on her shoulder. The body rolled onto its back. I step back and bow my head. "I still love you."

_Of course I see you  
I do._

Even lifeless she still weighs nothing. I place her down on the bed. I lay down next to her. The lifeless body of the one person that I love in my arms. The pistol comes out of my pocket. I squeeze the trigger ever so gently. Now I'm with her.

Everything's warm here. We lay in each other's arms.

"Baby I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too Johnny."

* * *

A/N: So I swear this is the last chapter. No more for Dangerous Trips to Wonderland it's finally done. Reviews for the final two chapters would be amazing. 


End file.
